Pinky and the Rain
by FiniteSky07
Summary: Gazille hates many things. Pinky is just one of them.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction._**

**_Note: Spelled Gazille because I like it better than Gajeel. That is all. Now happy reading!_**

* * *

><p>Gazille hated the rain.<p>

He detested any form of precipitation, really, but it was rain that had the power to turn his mood sour in the blink of an eye. It was the only thing besides a certain fire breathing brat that could piss him off so quickly and easily. Which was why when he stormed into Fairy Tail soaked to the bone and emitting a murderous black aura, no one dared to even look at him funny.

He trudged toward the back of the guild, his dark boots squeaking every so often against the wooden floor. And that noise only pissed him off more, so without a second thought, he yanked off his shoes and hurled them across the room with a loud growl.

"HEY! WHAT IDIOT THREW THAT – Ah, never mind, sorry Gazille. Please don't eat me..."

Gazille clenched his jaw and turned his deathly glare away from the helpless guild member, storming toward the bar and sitting down in the last seat at the end. His overgrown hair was dripping, creating small puddles on the floor. With another growl, Gazille clenched his fists on the counter, unaware that his claws had created marks on the solid surface.

Damn the rain. Why did it even exist? It only served to soak people for no apparent reason and piss Gazille off to no end. Screw plants, wildlife, and pretty much everything that needed water to survive: Rain was just a nuisance.

Mirajane, the brave soul that she was, ventured over toward Gazille and leaned her elbows on the counter with a small smile on her face. "You don't like the rain too much, huh?"

Gazille merely scowled at her, the black aura appearing once again as he dug his claws into the counter for the second time.

Mirajane laughed nervously, closing her eyes and standing up straight. "Such a scary face... I don't suppose food would cheer you up?"

Using a grunt as his noncommittal reply, Gazille closed his eyes and seethed inside his mind. Why did the rain always put this dragon slayer in such a bad mood, you might ask? Well, there was the fact that he didn't like getting wet, (water did nasty things to his hair. What? He could be vain every once in a while,) but there was also a much different, slightly deeper explanation.

It was storming the day Metalicana found him. That bastard. It pissed him off to even think about that damn dragon. Before he could prevent it, the iron dragon slayer found the familiar feeling of abandonment, though he shook it off before he lost his temper. The last thing he needed was to break something or someone. Again.

And no, he was _not _sulking. Really, he wasn't. When he found Metalicana, (which he _will._ That dragon couldn't hide forever,) he would kick that self centered bastard right into next year. He's long since deserved a nice kick to his boundless ego.

The day Gazille stumbled upon the metal dragon, that selfish asshole's only concern was _there's a human in my territory. _Never mind the fact that Gazille was exhausted, bruised, bloodied, and about to pass out from lack of rest and nutrition, there was a damn human on that dragon's land. He couldn't have that one bit.

Metalicana merely stared at the young orphaned child with his head raised in arrogance. _"You dare intrude on my land, tiny child? Do you have any idea who I am?" _He had called with pride laced in his deep voice. He was standing about ten feet away from the young boy, looking down on him as though he were just a pest to be stepped on.

Gazille glared at him through one eye as he held a hand over a bleeding wound on his opposite arm. _"I don't give a damn, you overgrown lizard. You're in my way, so move it."_

It was at that point that Metalicana lowered his head a little and leaned toward Gazille, water sliding down his metal coated body. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder echoed over the mountains, but still, the dark haired child wasn't fazed in the least. At least, that was how he appeared in any case.

"_That's some attitude you have, tiny child. You dare speak that way to the great Metalicana?"_

Gazille clenched his jaw as he shook, either from the cold or anger. He wasn't sure which. _"Call yourself the king of Earthland for all I care. Outta my way,__** dammit!**__" _With that, he drew back his fist and slammed it into the side of the dragon's head full force.

A sickening crunch later and Metalicana could only stare as Gazille shook violently and cried out in agony, cradling the fist that was now red and bloody at the knuckles. Suddenly, the dragon started chuckling under his breath before throwing his head back and laughing so loud it drowned out the thunder.

"_You're an obnoxious brat, tiny child, but I like your spirit."_

"_Try saying that again! I dare you!" _Gazille shouted, still cradling his fist.

And that was that. Gazille had no family, no home to return to, so Metalicana adopted him, much to the young boy's very _loud _and persistent objections. Besides, that dragon only adopted him out of pity. Gazille hated being pitied, especially by such a selfish and arrogant bastard as Metalicana. He didn't want any pity. He didn't need it.

But the dragon wouldn't let him escape, after _many_ failed attempts, mind you, and he quickly grew on Gazille. Grew on him like a damn fungus.

Brought back to the present by Mirajane's (one of many) acts of kindness, Gazille stared at the pile of assorted metals on the counter. He could only blink as the pale haired woman smiled and walked toward a table of people asking for another drink.

That woman really was far too kind for her own good.

It wasn't until after Gazille started eating that he noted it was relatively quiet today. There were no bar brawls, no loud arguments, and most importantly, no pink haired idiots who can't resist a scene. For the first time in who knows how long, it was peaceful and-

"WE'RE BACK!"

_Damn it. I just had to jinx it._

Gazille decided the ignore the idiot for once and continue eating in the hopes that punk would just disappear. Perhaps if he wished for it hard enough, it would actually happen. Yeah, and maybe the moon was made out of cheese.

He could hear the obnoxious grin in Natsu's voice as he said, "You won't believe what I – Wahhh!" He didn't pay attention to where he was walking, slipped on puddle near the doorway, and glided across the floor all before crashing face first into Gray, who was standing near the request board.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Gray remarked with a smirk on his face, looking down at Natsu. "Really Happy, you should have just left it in the dumpster where you found it."

"What was that, droopy eyes?" Natsu growled as he stood up and glared in Gray's face, his hands already ablaze.

Crossing his arms, Gray muttered, "You heard me, pointy eyes."

Without wasting a second, Natsu sent Gray flying across the floor with a fiery fist, causing the ice mage to land right on his rear. He didn't even stand up before sending icy shards across the room right back while hissing, "You'll pay for that, flame rat!"

Natsu just laughed and dodged every single one of Gray's shards, sticking his tongue out and mocking the dark haired mage. He managed to knock over a table or three in his escape, still making faces at Gray.

Gazille squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out all the sudden ruckus. Those two idiots just had to pick a fight with each other the first chance they got, didn't they? Wouldn't they ever grow the hell up?

"Real men do not cower on the sidelines. I will show you the – Ow! Cana, what was that for?" Elfman called out, rubbing his head from the impact of the stool that was flung at him.

"Ah, shut it, you big oaf," Cana muttered, taking another huge swig from her exaggerated barrel of alcohol.

"Fight me like a man, Cana!"

What was it people were supposed to do when they found their temper flaring? Take a deep breath? Well, that would never work. Count to ten? Yeah, right. As if that actually ever worked. Think of fun and happy things? Well, okay then. It was worth a shot, at least, even though Gazille hated practically everything. How did that irritating song go again?

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens._

"What's wrong, Pinky? Didn't get - Ow! Dammit!"

"Pay attention, popsicle!"

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens._

"Aye!"

"Gray, your clothes."

"AGH!"

_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels._

"Natsu, don't set the tables on fire!"

"Eek! Don't touch me there, you pervert!"

"Ouch! Luce, why'd you hit _me_?"

_Doorbells and sleigh bells-_

"I was aiming for Gray!"

"Give back my pants, Pinky!"

"My Princess, you shouldn't be here with all these misbehaved mongrels-"

"Get out of here, stupid Loke!"

"Cana! Quit throwing stools!"

"This is no way for a man to behave!"

_-and schnitzel with noodles._

Gazille slammed his fist on the counter. His last thread of patience was hanging on a very thin rope. For once in the entire time he had been in that insane place they called a guild, it was actually quiet. And then that idiot marched right in and ruined it. Again.

It didn't help that he was still damp from the rain.

Why did he even bother trying to keep his temper in check?

Before Gazille could question his lack of sanity, there was a loud crash before the entire bar collapsed in on itself with Natsu laying amidst the rubble with the most infuriating grin on his face. Gazille's meal had disappeared somewhere underneath debris.

_THAT DOES IT! NOW I'M MAD! _

Gazille stood up and stormed over toward Natsu with a murderous scowl and his deathly aura, picking up the fire breathing brat by his obnoxious pink hair, and drawing his arm back, prepared to toss Pinky across the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you... DON'T DISTURB ME WHILE I'M EATING, DAMMIT!" He snarled as he tossed Natsu with a force that caused Pinky to smash into the wall on the opposite side of the guild, leaving a Natsu sized imprint.

Just as Gazille started to storm over to the dazed fire breathing idiot with his arms coated in steel, a deafening thunderclap resounded through the guild before the lights when out. Everyone silenced and froze for a moment, even the tough as nails iron dragon slayer.

Then Natsu set himself aflame again and snickered as he yelled, "Hey, look guys! I'm a lamp!"

Gazille didn't even move from his spot as he used his Iron Dragon's Club to smack Pinky back into the guild's wall. He didn't even need to see him to know he hit the idiot right in the face.

Gazille really did despise the rain.

But not nearly as much as he hated Pinky.

* * *

><p><em>AN._

_I love Gazille. He's my favorite character besides Natsu. Anyway, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, though I had written about six months ago. I found it in an old hard drive and decided to fix it up and post it. It's really cool to see how much my writing has improved in such a short time. _

_I hope it was fun to read. I had fun writing it, and I put it in humor because... well, at least I thought it was funny. I'm not sure what other people find amusing, so I hope you at least got a smile out of it :) I'm thinking of writing a NaLu fic next. But we'll see._

**Please Review! I'm not scared of flames! :D**


End file.
